


A Second Chance on Earth

by Manderine



Category: Terra Nova (TV), Terra Nova/The 100 (TV) Alternate Universe, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Children, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Gore, Romance, Terra Nova setting, The 100 characters - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderine/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between the 100 and Terra Nova. Where the 100 characters are in Terra Nova setting faced with sixers ‘grounders,’ and a second chance on earth ‘only with Dinosaurs.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't finished Terra Nova so I don't fully know whats going on with the gate yet, or if it is only the one way 'to Terra Nova' . I'm also not so sure where this is going...but the idea just came to me and I went with it. Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Characters and Shows rights reserved to TNT and FOX aren't my own :p

Terra Nova 

Terra nova was founded several years ago on grounds of peace and a surviving chance for human-kind. There weren’t a lot of rules and the ones that were placed went unspoken. Everyone that’s come to Terra Nova has been grateful for their second chance. And with no need to steal and all the jobs and positions to fill Terra nova has had an extremely low crime rate. Those who had the need for such crime had been a kind example for the rest, ‘that banishment would be their downfall’ and that sort of behavior would not be tolerated.

In their old home of 2149 the world had long since become almost uninhabitable. The air was polluted, crime and population control was stronger than ever. But in Terra nova their only dangers were carnivores and the grounders. The dinosaur's came with the territory and with such precautions were taken upon arrival. Grounders on the other hand were another problem altogether. 

The grounders were a group of those who’d been banished. They were who they liked to call the sixers; the ones who had come through on their sixth pilgrimage. And they were slowly becoming more of an issue between their raids and constant threat of war. The latter possibly coming sooner than anyone had ever hoped in the most recent turn of events. 

Abby was on her late shift in medical covering her late shift when she heard a commotion. News from her intern of their chancellor taking a gunshot to the chest had soon followed and that she should prepare for surgery. The gunshot was fatal and had they arrived any later they may have been saying their goodbyes to the man. Luckily their equipment was top of the line and she was able to patch him up. 

But not before using a little more supplies than what was particularly allowed in any given surgery. Whether or not she’d be punished for using what supplies they were already low on she could care less. If it meant saving their chancellor or any other patient for that matter than she would take the heat any day. She took an oath and she was going to uphold it until the day she died. 

News of was bound to get to the sixers before tomorrow morning, that their chancellor was for the moment at least incapacitated and all Abby could hope for was they didn’t clean them dry when they came through. As for the new pilgrimage Abby could only hope that they came well prepared because they’d be coming in at a rough time

 

2149

Marcus had the office door open ready to leave when his phone went off. He’d just finished up a meeting regarding usual issues on poverty and population control. Fishing the phone from his pocket he stepped aside holding the door open to some of his officers instead. As he stepped back inside the conference room the remaining men filtered out content on heading home for the evening.

Looking down at the transparent screen he recognized the caller ID. Sighing at the image of Diana Sydney accompanying the number at the bottom, he answered.

“Hello,” answered Kane in askance.

“Good evening commander Kane, I trust that all is well at the department?.” came the response.

“What do you want Sydney?” He replied curtly.

“I need you to come by the office something’s come up.” She answered

“No thanks Sydney...I’m done playing your game.” Kane replied 

They had a history of working together that Marcus wasn’t exactly proud of. Whatever she wanted she was going to have to find someone else to do it for her. He hadn’t gotten this far to ruin everything he’d made for himself.

“I wasn’t asking Kane, I’ll see you in thirty.” she replied, and the line went dead. 

“Son of a-” Kane muttered ready to throw the offending device. 

“Sir, your rides here.” His assistant reported, as he came out of the conference room.

“My wha-” He stammered as he realized this must have been part of Sydney’s plan. If she wanted a meeting you’d damn well be there. Even if that meant you arrived kicking and screaming.

“Uh, yeah thanks...um call Hector for me; and cancel my meeting tomorrow morning.” He directed as he threw on his jacket and re-breather, headed for the exit. 

The air had long since become unbreathable for any prolonged period of time. Hence the re-breathers which filtered the air to just barely passable for surviving. He took the stairs passing some of his men who wisely stepped as he made his way down to the garage. Sure enough he saw the car waiting for him ‘there usual meeting place when she went to ‘visit’ him’.Sydney was going to get an ear full when he got to her about her henchmen showing up at his workplace.

Marcus took in the city as they weaved through traffic, it was harder to see than when he’d remembered as a child. The air seemed thicker, and colored almost like unsettled orange dust. He could no longer see the stars on a clear night as he had been able to either. A lot of the buildings were deserted now too, and more were becoming abandon as of late, than in the past few generations as well; with the need for stronger filtered air they had just become uninhabitable. 

He arrived nearly thirty minutes after which shouldn’t surprise him diana had her time limit and the driver was damn near crazy. On average the drive to her office from the department was at least 45 minutes. Enraged as he was after being scanned into the office; which was as always filtered to the freshest air possible. He’d barely managed to hold his tongue when confronted by a little girl holding a picture up to him.

“Look’et it’s a doggie.” She managed. Marcus probably looked lost and confused because the girl giggled. 

As he looked closer to the brown smudge on the paper he spoke softly “Oh, yeah, hey where’d you learn to draw like that?” He humored her. 

“Sophie, sweety go watch your cartoons.” Diana spoke. 

The girl hung her head and mumbled some sort of consent.

Marcus smiled at the girl and crouched down to meet her eye to eye. “Hey Sophie, is it? Maybe later you could show me how to draw like that?” He asked and watched as her smile grew from ear to ear. 

“Careful, don’t make any promises you can’t keep. She remembers everything.” Diana replied.

Marcus stood up slowly as the girl made her way to the couch in the corner. “What’s so important you needed me tonight.” 

“Sit down Marcus,” She replied and when he made no move to sit she continued. “Somethings come up, I need you to take Sophie and pack your bags for the next Pilgrimage.” She stated flatly.

“What!? You can’t just!,” he dipped his head and managed to lower his voice “Terra Nova? and what is this you can’t just pawn a little girl off, what is wr-.” She cut him off.

“I need you to take her this is one of the last pilgrimages, its the last chance she’ll have for a better life…” she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. “Thelonious has been shot, Terra Nova has called in for a replacement commander and they’re going to contact you tonight.” she paused and for the first time looked almost vulnerable to Marcus.

“Please take her...you can take immediate family. I have everything you need for her nobody will ask questions, and your mother’s probably already packing.” He wasn’t sure whether to berate or pity the woman at the moment. But instead as if dumbstruck he just shook his head lamely. 

She let out a breath as though she’d been holding a building on her shoulders. Then reached behind her desk to grab a duffle “Here take this, there’s a small notebook in there it should tell you everything you need to know. And here,” she said.

As she handed him the duffle and an ID/Retinal scanner that had the name ‘Sophia Kane’ and all the identifying features which he read closely more out of habit probably. Female, age 3, brown eyes, black hair. Currently living in the upper south side condos ‘which were the nicest places to live now’ and also where Marcus happened to be residing. 

“How long ago did this happen... and how could you have known? Is he okay?” Marcus rambled.

“That doctor ‘Abby,’ fixed him up just fine...and no it was only a matter of time before they called you in...this was just the only way I could get you to take her…” She spilled. 

“Thats not true, you could have asked me..” he retorted.

“And would you have listened?” She asked knowingly.

Marcus felt a little guilty at that, and when the silence hung over them he made his final decision swinging the duffle over his shoulder and she looked up. “Thank you Marcus....just..let me say goodbye first and ill have Hector drive you back to your car.” 

He simply nodded and allowed her to maneuver around her desk towards her daughter. When she came around to crouch in front of the little girl his heart dropped. He had always seen her for the hardass she appeared to be and now his heart was breaking a little for her. In these times a woman was either a hard ass or a softy nobody took seriously. All he knew her as was the hard cold bitch, but right in that moment she was that girls mother. A mother who had to say goodbye to her child. There was no mistaking the once misty eyes that he had seen before to the now streaming tears down her face. This woman was losing her baby in hopes of it having better life in Terra nova. He was almost thinking of backing out as soon as he heard the child’s pleas.

“No moma! I wan’staay.” Sophie whined as her face crinkled all up and she turned bright red then began in short sobs.

“Please Ima be gud mama, I swear, ill be gud!. I do’wanna go...” She wailed reaching her arms out to be held.

“I know baby, I know,” Diana clutched onto her like a lifeline “I know, I love you so so much, remember that baby?.” She continued mumbling to the child before she had to pry her away. Marcus had to look away for he too was on the verge of tears. 

“Go with Marcus sweetie.” She cooed as she held her out to him and then had him put her rebreather on for her. If she had gotten close enough Sophie would have latched right back onto her. And if she had her in her arms again they both knew for certain the girl would stay. And with things as bad as they were in 2149 they’d both regret it. 

“Take care of her Marcus...I trust you’ll do good by her.” She said in slightly warning tears as he turned to leave. 

He was counting his blessings after 10 minutes when the girls silent sobs had turned into soft, even breathing with the cutest snore at the end of each breath. As soon as he was certain the girl wasn’t going to stir his thoughts turned to Abigail Griffin and Thelonious Jaha. They had worked a council together at one point trying to form a better community. It had worked, for a while at least then one by one over the years most of the council, ‘built of some of the most prestigious people in their lines of work’ were recruited for Terra Nova.

And now he was apparently always ‘in line’ for recruitment however there wasn’t much need for ‘order’ per say in Terra Nova. And order was the one thing Marcus could truly contribute; which is why he supposed they’d chosen him now.

He’d never admit to it but he did miss the council, the arguments with Abby mostly; all the glares and politics of the whole thing. He was looking forward to working with them again, but also nervous about how bad things must have gotten for them to need to call him in.

Sophie only stirred again when Marcus picked her up and carried her over to his car.she settled quickly into the seat without a peep. From then on, though awake she remained silent until they arrived in the parking garage.

“Where are we goin’?” Sophie asked in such a soft voice he almost didn’t hear her. 

“I’m taking you to a place full of clear skies, and wild life...you’ll love it.” Marcus replied hopefully.

“Is my mommy gonna be there?” she asked as Marcus reached into the back seat for her bag.

“Uh, well she’s got a little work to do, a big project actually I don’t know when she’ll come around.” He lied.

She went silent again resting her head against his shoulder as he carried her up to his condo. Surely enough good to her word, the recruitment people were already there waiting with his mother who was as well...already packed and ready to go.

His mother was the first one to spot him as he came through the door, and with one silent look he was able to convey the message with her to just go along with whatever he had to say. Luckily his mother was an actor and a damn good one, she had even taught her own class in her earlier years.

“Marcus, you won’t believe the news” she exclaimed, looking back to the men and then turned her attention on Sophie. “And hello there sweetie how’s my little star” She went on gliding across the room to take the sleepy child from Marcus. 

“Marcus Kane?” asked one of the men in suits. He tilted his chin in recognition and the man looked at him with suspicion. 

"I wasn't aware you had a child sir." Remarked one of the men.

Marcus recognised him as one the officers he'd trained before becoming too busy for anything else. Which came with the territory of becoming commander of the largest region. He remembers him going into some kind of program a few years ago. And although he's worked with the man often enough, he was pretty sure his personal life was secret enough he shouldn't have to dwell on it.

"Yeah she spends most her time with her grandmother on her mother's side....we lost her mother in the explosion two years ago." He finished stiffly.

"Im sorry to hear that..." he tried before clearing his throat to report what he came here to say.

"There's been an emergency sir and your recruitment to Terra nova is our top priority.” He said. “The next pilgrimage leaves tomorrow morning. We apologize for the delay but your presence there is needed immediately. You’ll find your briefing among the supplies you’ll be given upon arrival.” He finished as the second man spoke up.

“Since your status is single you are allowed two immediate family members. Remember to pack everything you'll want or need with one bag per person.there is no coming back.” He finished and shortly after filling out some paper work and minor details were on their way.

Marcus cleared his throat as his mother came back into main room from having put the exhausted girl to sleep. 

“Do you mind explaining to me where you’ve found this little girl? and why the timing between her and your recruitment is impeccable.” His mother asked. 

Marcus hung his head for a moment before caving, his mother knew him too well to try lying anyway. Not that there was anything she could do to change his mind at this point anyway. Not without Diana killing him for now deciding he couldn’t take Sophie with him. 

And surprisingly without any persuading she had taken it very well, especially considering her unrelenting need for following law ever since he was a child. In fact she had insisted on helping him take care of the girl on more than one occasion while he packet his things. 

It was about 2a.m. when the condo had finally gone silent, everything they’d need packed away and in the large bags they’d been issued by the government. His mother had long since passed out on the couch; and he was just finishing up a call with his second in command Byrne. He thought that if any one had the right to know what was going on it was her. Even if she didn’t become the commander which if he had anything to say about it she would, she still deserved some kind of heads up.

As soon as he ended the call with her blessings for Terra Nova he made his way down the hall from the kitchen. The bathroom light was still on across from bedroom; he was about to switch the light off when he discovered the sleeping form of the child through the glow from the bathroom. The queen sized bed was right in front of the door and he could just barely see the girls frame under the large mass of blankets. Sophie had somehow managed to borrow herself down into the center of the bed so all he could see was a lump in his mattress.

Marcus smiled shook his head at the scene as he stood in the door frame. So much had happened today he had’nt gotten the chance to let it all sink in. He was one big ball of nerves by this point. And with the kind reminder of the little girl he was now apparently responsible for, a wave of fear washed over him. He knew his mother was all ready to help, but then what if he wasn’t the ‘fathering’ material she needed. And maybe it was just him but there was something in the back of his mind that he just couldn’t shake... like something just wasn’t quite right.


	2. A new mission

Terra Nova

 

Thelonious was the closest she had to family besides Clarke. He’d even taken the role of being a big brother to her almost immediately after they joined the council back in 2040. And they’d become even closer after the death of her husband Jake. 

Clarke was only 14 when it happened they had been watching a movie together waiting for him to return home. Only he didn’t, at first they thought it was like any other night, when he would lose track of time stuck deep in his work. But when Marcus...councilman Kane, Commander Kane, came knocking on the door with the news of Jakes death, they were both devastated.

It wasn’t Marcus’s fault for Jake’s death and he was good friends with Jake for a while at least, she knew that. But from the point he told her about her husband she’d taken her anger out on him; could only address him as ‘Kane’. Abby supposed he knew she was just lashing out in the beginning; and hoped he didn’t take it personally. As time passed and with a lot of help from Thelonious’s ‘as the sort of middle friend’ they got better and their arguments became more of the pleasant distraction she’d come to miss. 

Thelonious was always her anchor of support, his own wife had passed during childbirth leaving him with his beloved son Wells. And with both of their kids the same age they fell into a Rhythm helping each other whenever they could. Of course they never became anything more than just friends but they had the support of one another. Him and Callie of course, they were always there and seemed to know what she needed. Well there was Marcus, sometimes she wondered if he knew what she needed and more than she ever did. But their relationship was always more...professional.

Abby looked up at Thelonious’s vitals from her spot by his bedside. Thinking about how much had changed. They’d originally recruited Thelonious because of his son Well’s. The boy was practically a genius; he and a few others had actually created the gate so that they weren’t popping up all around the place any more. Well’s was actually working on a way to communicate with 2040 when the sixers went rogue. Just as he and Thelonious had gotten in a huge fight about second chances and Wells ended up leaving with the sixers...along with her best friend Callie.

Not much time had passed between the time they left and when found out who was running this little organization. They’d found out Callie was practically their leader after their first raid. Or rather, the leader under Well’s...he was telling them what to do, and they did it.That was really the biggest news, as nobody could believe Callie going through such lengths to follow a child...not without some ulterior motive driving her.

Content that he’d be on the road to recovery; she decided to do something useful. Like taking a quick nap instead of dwelling on the problems she couldn’t fix. It seemed a safe route to take before, jackson came through on his morning run and dragged her out of by her hair. She had worked through the night into early hours of the morning making sure he was well cared for. Clarke had also come by earlier with food making her promise to get some rest.

Not to mention she’d need to be ready for later.The next pilgrimage would be coming through the gate around noon. And with the five hour time difference between there and Terra Nova they would be expecting something close to jet-leg in their new arrivals. Coming out of the portal was like finishing a marathon. Not to mention they would surely be a couple passing out from the excess O2.

Getting up from her seat she took a deep breath and shuffled over to an empty bed. It was close enough to Thelonious if he woke up, but far enough from the lights of the monitors that she could rest. Or at least pretend to, that way when her ‘protectors’ she liked to call them, came by in another hour or so they wouldn't berate her for staying up. 

Toeing her boots off Abby climbed onto the cot. As she lay down to rest she wondered if the sixers would be making their move anytime soon; or if they had even planned for this to happen themselves (had one of the sixers gone rogue?) Abby shivered at the thought. And if they had planned to assassinate Thelonious who was going to be the one to holding ‘her’ back. 

The second in command had already ordered twice the amount of Guards to accompany those welcoming the pilgrimage at the gate. Normally they wouldn’t bother with more than five but along with the new group came the heaps of supplies they had been expecting. This one in particular because they were promised an extra two supply wagons. 

She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she was laying there for a good ten minutes. Deciding that maybe it was a good idea to rest she finally decided to give in before she heard the side door keypad bleep. Normally whoever it was would steer far out of the way from wherever it was Dr. Griffin had finally fell asleep. However this must have been some big news because a few moments later she felt a small tap on her shoulder. 

“Abby...Abby wake up.” Raven whispered. 

Abby groaned but opened her eyes to the girl. She was Clarke's best friend and in many ways like a second daughter to her.

"What is it Raven?" Abby asked sitting up.

"I've got a radio signal I think it's the sixers…” She said eagerly. She’d asked Raven to report any news directly to her in Thelonious’s absence, regarding any radio with the sixers. 

“Can we hear them?” 

“No-well sort of...that’s not the point...there’s another signal coming from the gate!” Raven told her.

At Abby’s meaningful glare Raven continued. “I think there communicating with 2049 somehow.” She declared.

“What? How?” Abby exclaimed.

“I don’t know, thats where you come in…” She paused giving her a pleading look. “I need you to vouch for me on the group headed out to the gate.” after a moment she added.”I promise I won’t wander off.”she finished holding out a small box with wires hanging out. 

 

“Raven…” she sighed. She knew Raven wandering off wasn’t the problem, in fact the only one she’d ever had that problem with was Octavia. 

What she was really worried about was where she was taking this. Her boyfriend had been among the sixers, recruited by a group in 2040 and practically suborned into going to Terra Nova for some ‘mission’. If she was doing this to somehow get to him, or back at him Abby wasnt sure it was a good idea...on the other hand if they got this signal they might have the upper hand back.

“Dr. Griffin please, if I can lock onto their signal we might finally figure out what they’ve all been planning.” Raven finished, her smile already growing at the realization she’d won.

She wasn't sure if it was from lack of sleep or what but she had caved. “Okay, but you only get ten minutes after that gate has been closed understand?” Abby put in. 

“I only need 5, thanks Abby.” She finished, already running out. 

Abby signed a waver for Raven to show the guard if they tried to stop her. She’d be staying in here with Thelonious in case anything went wrong. Besides she trusted Clarke would be grateful for having a friend to accompany her there..that is if they didn’t get into some other sort of trouble. 

 

Clarke

 

She thought she was having quite the pleasant dream until she felt herself nearly roll out of the bed. Waking up to see her intruder plopped down and leaning over her with a manic grin. The sun was blaring through her window and she could probably pinpoint the culprit of that as well. She shared her housing with Raven, Monty, Jasper and their most recent attendant Octavia. Apparently she and her brother were recruited through their mother...’who’d tragically died in a slasher attack.’ Bellamy was staying with the guard in their barracks while Octavia had acquired another job. And since they all had jobs they could afford the small housing unit away from most of the commotion. 

Clarke squinted her bleary eyes up at a smiling Raven. She supposes she had never really been a morning person; but with the image currently in front of her she decided to wait before she made up her mind about being mad or not. 

“Guess who’s late for gathering?” Raven stated.

Clarke glared at her partly confused the other part irritated until she glanced at the clock. it read 9:50 and while the group for gathering the supplies left at 9:30. Medical was supposed to leave by ten. 

“Oh, god.” Clarke drawled, throwing her feet over the edge knocking Raven off the bed in order to get ready.

“Oh and guess who’s coming with you to find that find that signal?” She added as if nothing had happened. 

“What?” Clarke looked up from her rampage around the room to find her medic uniform to give Raven a look. 

“Sixers...signal...Clarke really? I’ve been working on this for almost 3 months.” She heard her friend sigh. 

“Yeah, yeah I know...hey have you seen my-” she followed Raven’s finger her friend had been holding up for probably the entire duration of Clarks raid. It was flung carelessly over the back of her chair where it usually ended up. “How do you know it’s even gonna work?” she asked

Raven stood there with her arms crossed while she dressed. She was probably waiting to give her a proper stink eye as soon as she was done struggling with her shoe. Clarke was about to say something more when they heard a buggie beep outside. Both girls went to the window to see it parked right out front with an impatient Wick in the drivers seat. 

“What’s he doing here?” She asked earning a shrug from Raven and then quick gab in the ribs. 

“Since when does anything I spend time working on, ‘not’ work.” she asked impatiently

It was Clark’s turn to glare at her as they heard another loud insistent series of beeping. “You know, Raven your little boyfriend is gonna wake up everyone in Terra Nova..”

“Someone, kill em’ before I do it myself!” screamed Octavia from down the hall, and then a few seconds later. “Or I’ll strip his power cells, I can use it to fuel our buggie” from across the hall.

“Monty, sooner or later they're gonna wonder where all these parts are going and your little moonshine buggie is gonna be confiscated!” Raven remarked. 

She was part of the mechanic departments ‘officers’ you could say, so even if she wouldn't say anything, and half of the mechanics didn’t care. They’d still needed to be more and more cautious, in fact they’d already run into a few curious people but once they found out they’d just asked for some sort of ‘business’ when it was ready. Which may prove to be a problem when Monties boss found out, since he worked at the only bar in Terra Nova.

When they came out the door to stand by Wick he gave them an impatient grin. “Oh well look who’s not deaf after all…” His smile nearly vanished as he jerked his head to signal them ‘get in’

“Come on, we’re late I’m gonna have to take one of the back trails to catch up.” He stated. 

With one last look to Raven, Clarke made her way around the vehicle, only to roll her eyes when she noticed who was in the front seat. 

“You know Clarke, you keep doing that and one day these eyes are just gonna roll right outta your head.” Bellamy stated.

Wick laughed and gave Raven a pointed look as if the saying went for her too. Then as if rehearsed both girls looked to each other and rolled their eyes jumping into the buggie. They made good time as the caught up to the gate, almost cutting off Jackson who glared at them before letting them in ahead. 

“Wait Wick why are you going?” Raven declared glaring at him through the mirror, to which Wick winced.

“Well, uh...Abby wanted me to keep an eye on things n’-” Raven cut him off. 

“She sent you to babysit, yeah got it.” she finished a little irritated. 

“Think of it as an extra helping hand.” he tried only to receive two glares as Clarke was now on her side and complete silence from then on..

He cleared his throat as they neared the usual path to the gate. They’d covered a good distance to the gate in which cars could get through but there was still plenty of walking distance. They’d have to walk from here along with everyone else. The new arrivals however would all have to walk the full distance back to Terra Nova.

 

2049

 

Marcus lead his mother through the doors of the station while carrying Sophie on his right. They’d had to make two stops on the way there. One because he needed to stop and grab a few things at the office letting his secretary know he’d no longer be with them. Then their second to last stop was because Sophie was hungry and really had to go to the bathroom. That story had ended with Marcus having to sing her a song so she could go potty, while his mother went and grabbed them something to eat. And by some miracle they’d made it to the station just in time to meet the last call to Terra Nova were two men of the guard were waiting on them.

At some point he’d switched bags with his mother since it looked like she’d been struggling. ‘He now understood why’ It was like she’d packed the bag full with solid gold bars, even he was almost breaking a sweat carrying the thing.

“Commander Kane, this way please.” Said one of the men, as they lead them to a woman in the front.

“Thanks but we could have waited,” Marcus started before both men were shaking their heads. 

“You’re late there’s someone that needs to speak with you.” they implied telling the woman to continue. 

“ID please?” she asked and Marcus held up his as she scanned the clear card up to his right eye for a retinal identification. 

He paused for a moment in grabbing Sophie’s, but once the girl saw it she went and grabbed the card. With a small smile on her face she leaned into the scanner, when it made a bleep noise and the card turned green she settled back into Marcus’s side handing him the ID.

“Cute kid.” said one of the men. Marcus smiled and nodded while they quickly scanned his mother. 

As they were passing bins on their right they overheard the loudspeakers to deposit their masks into the bin. As if on count they all threw them in one at a time while following the persistent guards. 

“Why do they wanna talk so bad?” Sophie asked.

Marcus considered her for a second before replying. “Well they must have something really important for me to do once we get there.” As he said it he saw his mother’s glance, it was clear to him that she was suspicious about the whole thing still and he could see another talk in the very near future.

“Like what?” She asked

“I don’t know, maybe there’s a new dinosaur training job?” he joked. 

“I wanna dinosaur!” she said earning him a more amused glare from his mother to which he shrugged.

When they neared what he assumed was a waiting room for the pilgrimage the guards  
lead them straight to a secured door on the side. He noticed a few stares as they made their way by but quickly ignored them as they were lead through the door. 

“Just you sir, you can leave your things with them.” They said. 

Sophie very reluctantly left his arm into his mother’s; as they’d learned she’d much rather have him carry her and she ‘certainly’ didn’t like newer people. They’d found that one out when his secretary had asked to hold her. One of the men at the office even made a remark about her being just like her father when she freaked out, like when things didn’t go his way.

He was lead upstairs to a control tower overlooking the gate. He could see some of the movement below and heard the men talking back and forth about time life and whatever else. Normally they’d open the gate for just people but now he could see they were sending quite the supply heap through as well. 

“Congratulations Kane,” said a man from behind him.

“Sir,” He replied not recognizing the new face.

“Forgive me for my timing...it’s just this was the perfect opportunity to put you in there.”

“uh-” he started in but was cut off. “Sorry we don’t have a lot of time, your briefing is in here and there is a man on the other side that will fill in any more questions you may have. Take this, and remember the only reason you’re going to Terra Nova is because of me.” Marcus was handed a handgun with an extra clip.

“What exactly is your plan...and what if I had ‘refused’ your offer?” Marcus asked.

“Well, than you would have gone anyway, but you might be right...shall we renegotiate? I wouldn’t want you under the impression this is just a family vacation... How about I take her...your mother, is it? or the little girl... and you get them back when I get what I want.” 

“Excuse me!? wha!-” Marcus stumbled back as a bag was thrust into his arms. Two new guards coming in on him.

“Yeah...your mother will do,” he said, sounding like he was just thinking out loud. “I wouldn't want to feed the fire with Sydney by confiscating her girl...you know how she gets.” he finished as the men herded him out of the room and down the stairs. 

Marcus had never screamed so much profanity in one sitting than he had just done when he watched them take his mother away down stairs. They hadn’t gotten away with it quietly that’s for damn sure. Sophie had started screaming the moment they ripped her from Vera’s hold and started dragging the older woman away. Marcus had punched the first man out grabbing Sophie and making sure she was out of harm's way. 

Then with her clung to his side he went after his mother's captor, although he was not quite as effective with a child in tow. He might have gotten farther if not for the three guards jumping in to hold him back. There was nothing he could do but yell as they held him there, he’d never been so angry after seeing his mother frightened like that. The only reason he’d stopped yelling was because he finally realised how it was effecting Sophie. She’d sort of cringed away from him and wouldn’t meet his eye after seeing him so angry. If not for her, he may have kept going when they took him back to the main room where people were already filing out to leave for Terra Nova.

He’d found his stuff just outside the door and someone thankfully had noticed him struggling and offered their help. For some reason they’d left his mother’s pack with him, and he didn’t see it getting back to her if he’d just left it there. Besides, he was making it a personal mission of his to get his mother back and her things would be waiting for her when he did in Terra Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have lost the characters a little bit somewhere in there...but ill try to fix it as I write more.


	3. A new world

Marcus

As the little shuffle down to the gate continued Marcus couldn’t help but look back to the control tower. Right there in the middle window was the man who was yet to see just what Marcus could do. He was standing there watching him near the gate as if to make sure he went through and just dared him to try and do otherwise. 

They were somewhere in the midst of the last people to enter through the gate when Sophie latched her arms around his neck. As close as they were now they could see the swirls of the blue light shining at them, moving almost like it was living. He could tell she wasn’t quite ready to go through and they had maybe twenty more people infront and behind them. 

“Hey Soph...you ready?” He asked in a soothing tone. He knew she’d been shaken up by all the recent turns in events and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

She shook her head up and down before asking, “Where’s Vera…?” 

Marcus had to take a second to compose himself before answering, he didn’t want to get teary eyed and have her get upset as well. “Uh...well she’s gonna wait a bit before coming along, but we’ve got some of her things for when she does finally come.” he finished

“y’mean like my mommy?” she asked, looking a little distressed. 

He cleared his throat before nodding, “Yeah just like your mom.” He paused in front of the gate to get her full attention. 

“You ready?” he asked...and at her affirmation Marcus took a deep breath and stepped up into the gate; he could feel Sophie’s latch around his neck tighten and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

The gate was set up in a wide room; while above, below and on the sides was all open space giving the only walking area they had the bridge like appearance. It only touched the walls by the beams that currently held them up, and stretched from the door to the open gate. Guards were on either side all along the walkway as if to keep everyone under control and moving.

At first the gap in between the gate and the bridge like structure seemed almost deadly but as Marcus took that last step he could feel the pull of the gate almost sucking him through. From then it was like flying through a tunnel at top speed with everything too blurred to make out. He kept walking ‘or at least he thought he was’ as if somehow going farther into the abyss would get them there faster. As he moved on a feeling of dread washed over him like he was lost somewhere between ‘time and space’ and what not. Then in a blink of an eye everything had changed.

Terra Nova

At first he had to squint to see anything, almost running into another man as he kept moving from the gate. When his eyes finally adjusted to his new surroundings it was almost like a dream. Trees were everywhere and everything was so green. He’d never seen so much ‘life’ around him before, in 2040 the closest thing you came to nature was what they liked to call the dry lands...or the dessert; where you could occasionally find a cactus.

He could watch movies and read picture books all day about this kind of thing, but nothing could compare to what was now blowing up his senses. Everything was so serene, quiet and peaceful apart from the bustling movement around them. Just then there was a small breeze, he smiled as it began blowing through his hair, the air smelled almost sweet.

“Wow..” said Sophie in a soft tone as she reached her hand out to catch a leaf.

“Yeah wo-” He was cut off abruptly as he heard a group of mens war crys.From every which direction Marcus could now see them. From trees and bushes they came out from every hiding place you could imagine and in just moments there was utter chaos.

It may not have been quite as bad, had there not been all the weapons, most of them with long jagged sticks but others, ‘he assumed more of the fighting type’ had blades and guns. Taking an extra look around he saw there were also archers in the trees ready to take aim on the guards who were actually doing something. 

When he first heard Sophie's cry’s he seemed to remember that he had a gun. He went to the side of the gate to set Sophie down near a young woman that looked to be wrapping something up. Sophie grabbed at his leg at first and he was almost tempted to just stay there quiet and make sure nothing happened while the fight went on, but the cop side of him couldn’t just stand by while things happened. He’d just seen two guards taken out completely and couldn’t imagine the impact it’d have on her later.

Luckily as he tried to convince the girl to stay a young man with short hair came over to help him out. He recognized him from his time as a councilman; when he used to work with Jake a lot, they were sort of ‘friends by association.’ The younger man nodded his head towards a trail where not far off he could see a buggy.

He nod his thanks towards the man and stood up pulling his gun out in one swift motion, it’d been hidden underneath his shirt ‘or as well as you could hide a gun’. As he slipped the magazine in he heard the woman exclaim. 

“How’d he get a gun!?” But it was nearly drowned out by Sophie’s fit and everything else going on around them.

“Make sure she’s safe.” Marcus implied sternly as he moved to a more secure position.

He saw they were mainly targeting the supplies, and the few guards that were fighting them off were the most in need of help. Luckily these ‘others’ were wearing a very distinct style, and were very easy to pick out from the rest. Taking aim he fired his first shot at a man who was ready to stab an unawares guard in the back. If there was something he hated the most, it was witnessing others attacking someone while they hadn’t the chance. 

He pulled the trigger hitting his target in the shoulder giving the guard enough time to become conscious of the situation. He wasn’t shooting for the kill, not unless it was completely necessary. Finding the next target he took his second shot at a small group that had formed against one or two of the guard, they were protecting a small group of people. Honestly they could have left them and started taking more supplies. 

Instead they continued harassing them, knowing they well out-numbered them, becoming too cocky while letting their guards down. ‘if any of these were the men he’d been training they’d be doing hard core PT for a week...no mercy, no sleep non-stop until they learned their lesson.’

Even with the guns ‘only some of the guard carried’ they had no chance. When he fired his third shot, shooting for the kill at one of the men hiding in the forest. The guy had already fired five rounds hitting nearly a dozen; ‘non fatal’ or so he hoped.

Apparently he had made his presence known well enough by then as some of them were headed his way. The first one wearing a brown vest and wielding two very deadly looking knives and the second with one of those short jagged sticks. 

He managed to ‘mostly’ dodge the first knife having it been thrown from so far away he’d had a little reaction time. It glazed the side of his face and he could just barley feel the sting of the blade. But that only gave the other man more time to throw one of his deadly meat scures. Marcus hadn’t had nearly as much time or luck in dodging that one. It made impact with his lower abdomen making a sickening thump as it met flesh. Falling to the ground he was able to quickly make cover behind a large tree.

He pulled up his gun ready take aim when they heard an awful screeching sound, followed by what sounded like a horn. It made his hair stand on end, and in that moment It was almost like everyone had ceased everything in favor of silence.

Then as if they all came to the same conclusion their attackers dropped back into action taking what supplies they had already acquired and ran off.

Marcus relaxed only slightly as their immediate problem was resolved, however as the adrenaline in his body died down the pain in his abdomen shot out, demanding attention.The javelin/arrow type stick was still sticking out at an odd angle oozing some kind of, off shaded yellow. After deciding through his limited medical training that it wasn’t near anything too critical, he decided it’d be better off outside his body than keeping it in and prolonging the poison.Taking ahold of it by the base closest to his body he counted to three before clenching his jaw and ripping it out.

He let out a painful growl, then looked around for some support. After some work he managed to stand with the help of a nearby tree but one glance from a nearby medic and the spinning of the earth told him he’d made the wrong decision. It was bleeding pretty bad and he was certain the yellow ooze was now well into his system as he was now feeling severely sweaty and light headed enough to make his vision blur.

He looked back at the man headed his way; the white scrubs and jacket letting him know there was a good chance he at least knew what he was doing. It was almost strange how fast he got to him, like just a second ago he was a few more yards away.

He was able to answer the first couple of questions regarding his name and such as he started to feel quite faint and sweaty. His next question was drowned out as his vision began to blur. He blinked a few times in an effort to read the man’s name tag as he still couldn’t make out his words. 

The rectangular shape was distinguishable; but maybe if the damn thing wasn’t silver he’d have a better chance of reading it; ‘why was it so hard to read...the sun maybe?.’ he thought trying to focus once more on the offending rectangle 

‘backstan?, no Jacksan...was he chinese? He didn’t really look it…’Slowly his vision blurred beyond the point of distinguishing his face and in favor he was now starting to see black dots. 

Black that continued to grow until he could no longer see. He panicked slightly as he felt himself falling into that blackness...it was almost peaceful despite the almost nagging frantic voices. The last thing he remembered was ‘Jacksan’ or whatever his name was screaming, ‘or was that a smaller voice?’, before everything was just...gone.


	4. Desterein

Abby  
She’d was expecting her normal patients; the fainters, the ones that got sick during the walk or even the very rare day travelers. ‘Day traveler’ was a nickname she’d given those who experienced a longer traveling time through the gate. Days, weeks or even months would pass before they made it through. While everyone else had gotten there in a matter of seconds. It was a very altering experience she couldn't even begin to imagine.

But she definitely wasn't prepared for the news of 5 deaths, on-top of the additional 12 injuries that rolled in one right after the other. All of medical had become one giant clusterfuck within a matter of minutes. Sure Abby was used to that sort of thing in 2140, but had been a while and in Terra Nova it was almost unheard of. She couldn’t fathom why anyone would need to attack so many innocents.

Normally they were only smaller raids, from when they were transferring supplies to one station from another. And even then there were hardly many injuries, probably because half the time they were expecting it and the guard in charge knew what they were getting into. 

Following her instincts she’d immediately jumped into the thick of things. She’d just taken on extracting a bullet from a man’s chest. He’d been a pretty lucky guy considering he’d be walking out of here with just a few cracked ribs and some stitches. When she finished she’d ordered an intern to patch him up, then bring him somewhere he could rest. 

As if on cue Jackson rolled in their next patient. Wick was helping him unload the man onto a very recently vacated bed while Abby used a nearby washing station. Jackson then proceeded markdown supplies they’d gone through and update her on the new patient’s situation. 

Apparently her next guy was a middle aged man with an Abdominal trauma-’penetration of abdominal wall’ and suspected poisoning. Laceration above the cheekbone and patient rendered unconscious. As she came around to look at him she noticed Raven standing there with a small tear stained child in her arms. 

“Raven find Clarke and see if you can locate that girl’s parents.” She ordered. Unsure of what to do with a small child in the room right now.

Raven just stood there like a deer in headlights. For a moment it looked like she wanted to point something out however, seemingly unable to do so Abby was forced to raise her voice.

“Raven!” she exclaimed.

“Uh, Abby as far as I know he’s her father..” Raven said quietly looking back to the girl. 

“Okay,” Abby shook her head in her own frustration. “We still can’t have her around here right now, not with all,” she took a moment to gesture the room fit to fuel nightmares “this... I’m gonna need you to look after her for a bit.”

“Uh, Alright... i’ll see what I can do.” she said, carrying the girl away that just began to protest.

“Okay,” Abby said taking one last look at Jackson. There were many words said between them in a look. It was just one more way medical staff communicated, this look was one to say the least, a look of worry and exaggeration of what the hell was to become of all this.

“Hand me a cotton swab I want to run a test to see how bad the poisoning is.” She stated. Finally turning to get a good look at the patient. 

At first Abby thought it was just an ordinary good looking guy her age. One that also happened to be the father of a little girl on her operating table; just because he’d been at the wrong place at the time. Pretty fit too as she could tell through the blood soaked Henley shirt clinging his structure. A very nice green Henley shirt she’d have to cut away in order to get to his wound. Shaking the thought she reached for the tray by his head, ‘the stupid shirt was the least of her worries’ she mentally scolded herself as she finally noticed his face.

She recognised the face, yes she knew him incredibly well. She’d worked with him for several years. There was no way Abby could forget stubborn set jaw of the commanding officer/councilman who’d so often oppose her. From the same council they based most of their rules, to run Terra Nova. The very same Marcus Kane she never thought she’d see again. 

She found herself staring at him as Jackson came back with the supplies. The rattle of the tray enough to bring her back to reality. Enough to shake off whatever she was feeling and do her job. Abby was able to cut away the shirt and later hand Jackson the sample she’d taken. 

She cleaned up the wound as best she could as he ran the test, running a device over his stomach to detect any internal damage. She didn’t find anything dire which was good, but of course, nobody could ever come back to her with good news. 

“It looks like the standard strand of whatever they’ve been using lately. Only it’s a lot stronger like it’s been concentrated, this will only take about three days to take full effect.” He said a little defeated.

“How are we on Desterein?” She asked determined, looking back to Kane’s face. The large gash along his cheek was still oozing a deep red. Following her line of sight Jackson got straight to work. 

She never completely trusted Kane but also never hated the him either. So yeah she was kind of worried about him, not to mention he was apparently a father now? Or maybe an uncle? And he would also be a good addition to Terra Nova. It made her wonder why they hadn’t sent him sooner with his skill set. He was a good politician and a strategist...in fact until now he was the last member of the council besides James that hadn’t come through the gate. Which was just one more reason she was set on saving the man, they had worked well together.

The sixers had started coating their weapons with a new yellow/grey poison. For all intensive purposes it paralyzes and slowly kills the ones unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. Desterein reverses the effects but also makes the patient incredibly sick, to the point they are almost delusional, and not quite themselves. 

“Only enough to hold him over…and there’s three others we think might have the same poisoning.”

“I thought they were sending more through the gate,” She replied

“They did...but we won’t know until later after supply check….and it’s was a big delivery.” he stated solemnly.

“Have Sinclaire make medical priority,if he’s not already on it, we need that Desterein.”

Raven 

“Wick I don’t think she wants to play with rusty scrap metal…” Octavia said.

“You got a better idea? She’s been crying for almost an hour.” He stated. Throwing a washer back on the workbench behind him.

“Yeah, and being in this tin can isn’t one of them.” She grouched.

It was hard enough working with the two blabber mouths. But when you added an upset probably over-tired kid to the mix it was near impossible.

The wailing only stopped about an hour or two ago after they left the clinic, whether that was them pleading or her getting tired they’d never know. But one thing was for sure, she had quite the pair of lungs. 

“I think I might have an idea…” Raven tried, holding out her arms out for the girl. They’d at least gotten to the point where she wouldn't cling to something if you tried to take her.

Settling her on her arm Raven left the ‘tin can’ and started off down the road, she thought for sure this would help. It wasn’t a long walk and Wick and O’ were just a few paces behind before they hummed in approval, this worked to cheer even them up. The girls sniffles had turned into silent curiosity and hiccups as she looked around to see what was going on. 

They’d walked the short distance between section C housing of the familiar dirt road with the sound of rocks crunching beneath their feet when they came to a stop. The fence before them was easily 50ft tall with a slight curve at the top. But that wasn’t what they came for, as Raven set the girl down in the middle of a sizable pile of palm fronds. Before Sophie could comprehend what was happening the long neck of a Camarasaurus came down almost knocking her over for the leaves. At first she stared on absolutely terrified, ‘which had been their same reactions upon first seeing them’. But once she realised it the large animal was friendly she began handing off leaves. Raven shared a smile with the other two just as she was offering another palm frond. 

They weren’t sure if their hearts physically dropped at that point but they may bring it up in conversation with Clarke one day. The Camarasaurus had grabbed onto the leaf Sophie had offered, however the little girl had as good a grip on it as the dinosaur did. Wick was the first to act rushing forward to grab her. Luckily for them these were very gentle dino’s and this particular one stopped when it realised it’s load was a little heavy. She was only a few feet off the ground when she fell, landing on her bottom with a quick giggle following shortly after. 

Relief flooded through their systems like some kind of drug as they decided to call it a night. It was around seven thirty when they finally got back to the main circle with Sophie, Who was insisting on seeing ‘Marc’. And they really weren’t going to, seriously, but Clarke came out and said Abby was looking for her anyway. And that’s how later that evening Raven ended up slaving over the damn radio all night trying to locate the sixer signal again. 

Abby 

‘She was way in over her head,’ she thought as the young girl lay on her side of the bed wide awake. She couldn’t have left her with the kids. Not while they’d had her all day and still had to their own work to do, that wouldn’t have been right. And trying to find anyone to else this hour was out of the question. So she’d taken her, just for the night, come morning she’d find a suitable place for her to stay while they helped Marcus. 

And in all honestly taking care of her wasn’t even the problem, watching Sophie came as a second nature to her motherly instincts. It was more the fact that she was apparently Kane’s daughter and with no sign of her mother. Maybe it was just her or she could be her growing soft as a mother or just that she’d felt some sense of duty to someone she’s known for so long. It had just felt wrong to hand her off to someone he didn’t know. 

She never thought Marcus would become a dad. Not that he wouldn't make a good one but he just didn’t seem the type. ‘herein lies the proof of how wrong she was’ she thought, as she watched her from the doorway. And now with his life on the line and no sign of her mother, Abby was at odds. For the first time in a long while she wasn’t quite sure what to do other than find a way to save the man.

Shaking her head she walked across the hardwood floor to the bathroom room. She’d protested against staying in one of the ‘center homes’. It was like the separation of classes all over again. It was larger than she needed with two extra rooms that were hardly ever in use. But since she was council/head of medical, and they figured Clarke would be back and forth they gave her one anyway. And she didn’t hate it, it was a nice 2 and a half bedroom home, with a sizable kitchen/living area and a full bath. It was just that she didn’t need that much room...to be honest it was making her more lonely without without Jake, and now Clarke’s moved out probably for good.

She let out a huge sigh looking at herself in the mirror, the grey green tile of the bathroom somehow dampening her mood even more. Quickly brushing her teeth she assessed the need to clean her bathroom, before yawning and shuffling her feet along the cold floor back to her room. She found a small lump under the covers and the corner of her mouth lifted a bit before she quickly joined her under the warmth of the covers. 

She was almost fast asleep when the bed started to rustle, her initial reaction was shock until she remembered Sophie. Then finally when the bed stopped moving her little frame was wrapped around Abby’s arm. Her heart flipped as she remembered Clarke doing almost the same thing when she was that little. And with a distant but still familiar kind of warmth huddled into her side she drifted off, sleeping more soundly than she had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos always welcome. Let me know if I should continue?


End file.
